Innocente ? Ne rêvez pas !
by PrettyLo
Summary: Hermione et Draco...vous avez du mal à y croire? c'est pourtant vrai, mais vous ne savez pas le pire: la belle et studieuse Hermione, en plus de fréquenter Malfoy fils, cotoie aussi Malfoy père, Ron, un certain Snape, l'Elu, bref, toute une collection! R
1. Confusions

**Blablabla** : Hello, me revoilà, pour votre plus grand malheur ! Non, j'espère pas quand même…bon, je vous passe le blabla, mais pour les homophobes, une relation gay est probable!

L'histoire se passe aux environs du début de leur septième année, Voldemort est toujours au pouvoir et Harry, Ron et Hermione vont toujours à Poudlard.…j'ai fini, bonne lecture et donnez moi vos impressions !

PrettyLo', encore et toujours au service de l'écriture et de l'imagination…

oOo

…**¤o¤O-- INNOCENTE ? -- O¤o¤….**

_Chapitre I : cOnfusiOns_

-Maître, ne croyez-vous pas que ce plan pourrait présenter quelques défauts?

-Tu oses me contredire, je me trompe?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur…mais je me disais seulement que Potter se doutera tout de suite de quelque chose, non?

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider! Siffla Voldemort. Tu m'as toujours servi loyalement, je peux toujours compter sur ton dévouement?

-Vous pourrez toujours me faire confiance…

-ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, dit doucement Voldemort en jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Tu peux partir, tu connais ton rôle.

La jeune femme se leva du fauteuil et quitta rapidement la petite pièce sombre du manoir Malfoy et se retrouva dehors. Il faisait très froid, la pluie tombait lourdement et le vent sifflait, seul bruit audible, unique signe de vie dans ce grand ciel sombre.

Elle frissonna et boutonna sa cape jusqu'au coup pour se protéger du froid. Ses cheveux emmêlés volaient dans son dos avec le vent et sa main droite serrait sa baguette contre elle. En un petit « pop », elle transplana loin d'ici.

Arrivée au Terrier, elle déboutonna sa cape et entra dans la chaleureuse maison, l'air de rien, où habitait la famille Weasley, réunie au grand complet pour les vacances, en compagnie d'un ami de leur fils Ron, Harry Potter.

Quand Molly Weasley se rendit compte de son arrivée, elle pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et lui demanda l'air méfiant :

-Prouve moi ton identité.

La jeune femme leva tranquillement les mains, et répondit avec un sourire :

-Je suis Hermione Jeanne Granger, née Moldue, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et petite amie de votre fils Ronald Weasley et…

-C'est bon, la coupa Molly, vient dîner ma chérie, ce sera prêt dans deux minutes. Et enlève tes chaussures, je viens de nettoyer.

-D'accord, répondit la jeune fille en ôtant ses bottes. Où sont les garçons et Ginny?

-Ginny est dans sa chambre et les garçons jouent au quidditch dans le jardin.

-Par ce temps? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ils vont attraper la crève!

-Oui mais ils sont aussi têtu que la vieille tante Muriel, que veux-tu…soupira Molly tout en regardant dans le four pour vérifier la cuisson du poulet.

-Mme Weasley, depuis quand avez-vous un four? C'est bien plus lent que la cuisson magique…commenta Hermione qui venait de remarquer le four noir installé à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-C'est Arthur qui a insisté pour qu'on essaie un appareil moldu, selon lui c'est de l' électroménager, mais je ne comprends rien à ce truc, il y a trop de boutons et le mode d'emploi à disparu!

-Laissez moi faire, proposa la jeune sorcière, j'ai un four chez moi, je sais l'utiliser.

-Merci, répondit-elle, je vais dire aux garçons de rentrer, le vent est encore plus violent que tout à l'heure.

Molly Weasley quitta donc la cuisine pour se rendre dans le jardin. Hermione s'occupa du four puis alla accrocher sa cape au portemanteau de l'entrée.

Elle s'installa ensuite dans un vieux canapé -troué mais confortable- du salon et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle devait à tout prix quitter Ron, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle était sortie avec lui pour l'un des plans du Maître, mais celui-ci avait échoué. De plus, elle avait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque : Ron était tout simplement in-su-por-table !

Et maintenant, ce cher Voldy lui demandait de se faire aimer du meilleur ami de son futur ex _(Note De l'Auteur : désolée pour ce raisonnement de cerveau compliqué ), _et bien sûr, éviter les soupçons.

Ça n'allait pas être facile, Ginny et tous les Weasley lui en voudraient, et elle était sensée se faire aimer de tout le monde.

En ce moment même, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tout simplement chier.

Depuis qu'elle avait été accepté dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts, elle n'avait eu aucune mission importante, elle devait se contenter de manipuler les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

Bref, elle avait hâte de passer à autre chose. Depuis l'année dernière, la jeune femme avait changé de camps. Ce changement radical était dû à ce qu'elle appelait une simple ouverture d'esprit.

Elle en avait ras-le-bol d'écouter les discours d'Harry, tous identiques : _« On va trouver les horcruxes et sauver le monde, youpi! On n'a aucune chance de battre Voldy, mais on y croit! On va tous mourir mais espérons un dernier miracle! »_

Elle, elle les voyait tels qu'ils étaient : naïfs petits gryffondors qui veulent sauver la planète, comme c'est mignon! Elle aurait tellement voulu être une Serpentard, fière de son rang et puissante…mais son sang l'avait empêchée d'accéder à cet honneur.

Alors, pour appartenir aux Mangemorts qu'elle idolâtrait, elle s'était rendue utile en leur communiquant les plans d'Harry et Ron, ce qui lui a valu une place d'honneur, et elle comptait maintenant dans les espions favoris du Maître, bien que née moldue.

Elle était la seule qu'il ne considérait pas comme une simple Sang-de-Bourbe. Hermione elle-même se répétait souvent qu'elle était née dans une famille moldue par erreur, et elle s'était d'ailleurs empressée de tuer ses parents, comme si c'était leur faute.

Evidemment, personne ne savait qu'elle était orpheline, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer la malheureuse!

Depuis, elle vivait dans un petit appartement à Cambridge, dans le sud ouest de l'Angleterre, payé par Voldemort - l'argent n'était jamais un soucis pour lui - et elle avait également ses propres quartiers au manoir des Malfoy, où elle séjournait lors des grandes conférences, ou quand le Maître voulait tous ses fidèles auprès de lui, quand il annonçait un nouveau plan sanglant à leur annoncer.

Jamais elle n'avait regretté ses parents, ces ignorants qui ne lui avaient jamais servi à rien. Elle était très heureuse de vivre seule et elle se disait souvent que ce mode de vie lui convenait beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel autre.

Elle se demandait comment faire comprendre à ce cher Ron que c'était fini entre eux quand celui-ci entra, trempé jusqu'aux os, dégoulinant de boue, son balai à la main.

-AAAATTchouMmmmM !

-Oh, salut Ron, dit Hermione en prenant un magazine, indifférente.

-Mione, cha va? Je crois que je chuis un peu enrubé…

-Oui, va te changer, et vient à table, le poulet est presque cuit.

-Quel agueil, se plaignit Ron, on dirait ba bère! J'ai gagné Hermione, j'ai battu Harry! Tu te rend compte!

-Fantastique, mais tu sais ce que je pense de ce jeu idiot.

Sans insister, Ron monta les escaliers en laissant des flaques de boue sur son passage. Alors débarqua dans le salon Harry, aussi trempé que Ron, peut-être plus, mais lui eu l'intelligence de se sécher d'un coup de baguette avant d'entrer.

Molly entra à sa suite et hurla en direction de l'escalier :

-RONALD WEASLEY! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT!

Ron arriva alors en courant, s'écrasant sur les marches en bois avec la souplesse d'un éléphant.

-Oui m'man?

-C'EST QUOI TOUTES CES TRACES DANS L'ESCALIER?

-bah, de la boue! Répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une question idiote.

-Et bien tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer ta boue tout de suite, et je veux que ce soit impeccable! Je viens de nettoyer toute la maison, figure toi! Dit Molly, légèrement calmée.

Hermione intervint alors dans la conversation, mais s'adressa au brun :

-Harry, tu m'accompagnes dans ma chambre s'il te plaît? Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle avec un sourire agicheur.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivit son amie en haut des escaliers, sous le regard perplexe des deux Weasley.

Si elle devait draguer Harry, autant s'y mettre maintenant.

oOo

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Un p'tit commentaire? **

**Merci **


	2. Double Face

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre de ma fic. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très motivée, l'histoire n'est pas franchement un succès pour le moment, mais je me suis dit : tant pis, allons y quand même et ne perdons pas espoir !**_

_**O**_

_**Au fait, les paroles en italiques correspondent aux pensées des personnages.**_

_**O**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

_**II Double face**_

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la brune, qui ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie d'Harry. Celui-ci referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de son amie :

-alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione, adossée à l'armoire, regardait par la fenêtre…

« _par quoi commencer? Il faut que j'y aille doucement et progressivement, il s'agit d'Harry quand même. Je sais ! Je vais lui parler de Drago, on verrait pour la suite. J'en parlerai aussi au Maître, ça peut être une bonne idée!»_

En effet, depuis qu'Hermione était Mangemort, celui-ci la « tolérait », on ne pouvait pas dire

que c'était le début d'une grande amitié, mais ils étaient forcés de se parler de façon

civilisée, malgré ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

-et bien, pour tout te dire…commença-t-elle, je voulais te demander d'arrêter de t'en

prendre constamment à Malfoy, il n'est pas si méchant au fond, tu sais, il faut juste

apprendre à le connaître un peu…

-tu débloques Mione…t'as bu quoi ce matin avec ton café? On parle de la fouine, très très

très certainement Mangemort, arrogant, prétentieux, vénérant Voldemort…et je te

rappelle qu 'il t'aime autant que moi, alors depuis quand tu lui adresses la paroles poliment?

-Bah…depuis quelques mois, mais personne n'est au courant qu'on s'entend bien, je n'irai

pas jusqu'à parler d'amitié, mais il est sympa! On ne se montre pas trop ensemble car il doit

faire gaffe à son image, son père le fait constamment surveiller.

-Mouais…fit Harry, pas convaincu du tout. Et comment s'est passé ce grand « déclic amical », sans indiscrétion?

Hermione soupira.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire des efforts et de te convaincre de sympathiser avec lui,

mentit-elle, car il me croyait la plus apte de nous trois à relativiser et à se rappeler que

Malfoy est humain. Donc je suis allée vers lui, et il m'a dit qu'il était lassé de jouer à la gue-

guerre comme si nous avions tous 5 ans. Mais ce n'est qu'une entente cordiale, je ne te

demande pas d'en faire ton meilleur ami!

-t'énerves pas, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner aussi facilement que toi! Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on retourne à Poudlard?

-les vacances se terminent dans 10 jours, mais je ne vois pas le rapport! S'emporta Hermione. Essaie, au moins, après tout ce ne sont que des petites plaisanteries entre étudiants, non?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, toi? S'entendre avec Malfoy, quelle idée franchement!

-Ecoute, je ve…

-A TABLE TOUT LE MONDE ! Hurla Molly depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On en reparlera, ok? Dit Harry

Hermione approuva et ils descendirent manger.

oo

**OOooOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooOOooOOooOoOoOoOooOOooOO**

**Oo**

-mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tous les deux, hein? Demanda Ron, qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Allez, à table, on va pouvoir innover le poulet façon moldue, papa vient d'arriver!

En effet, trempé mais souriant, Arthur arriva vers Harry et Hermione pour les saluer. Ils

passèrent à table, discutant de tout et de rien (les commentaires sur la cuisine moldue ne

fascinaient pas grand monde à part Arthur). Le repas toucha à sa fin, et tout le monde

Avait le ventre lourd et bien rempli.

-Je m'excuse, dit Hermione en se levant, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, je vais m'y mettre.

-Dit surtout que tu t'avances beaucoup, on a encore 10 jours de vacances, détend-toi bon sang! Dit Ron.

Hermione ne dit rien et se retira dans sa chambre. Le travail l'ennuyait plus que tout, mais le

Maître lui avait demander de garder les apparences, dont celle de l'excellente élève. Quatre

Heures de travail plus tard, elle avait finit, et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : se détendre.

Elle prit donc une douche rapide, se brossa les dents et se coucha en pensant à Ron et

Harry, à ce qu'elle devrait leur dire….

Oo

**OOooOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooOOooOOooOoOoOoOooOOooOO**

Oo

-alors? Demanda-t-il. Où en es-tu?

-Je me rapproche progressivement de lui, Mon Seigneur, mais cela prendra du temps, il me

Considère comme une sœur. J'ai eu une idée, j'ai commencé à lui parler de Malfoy, et si

Vous me donnez votre accord, il interviendra, je veux lui présenter en temps que camarade,

Pour qu'ils essaient de s'entendre, ce serait déjà ça.

-et quel est le rapport avec Malfoy? Ce n'est pas en le faisant douter de toi que tu arriveras à le séduire, petite sotte! Cracha Voldemort.

-Justement…Grâce à ma pratique intensive de l'occlumancie, j'ai lu dans les pensées de Weasley, et j'ai pu apprendre des choses très intéressantes : il est attiré par Lara Stroff, une amie de Malfoy, chez les Serpentard, cela va de soit. Et si nous passions du temps avec Malfoy, je pourrai faire en sorte qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Weasley. Je prouverai qu'il me trompe, et, désespérée, j'irai alors me réfugier et me consoler dans les bras de Potter…

-Cela me semble bien compliqué, c'est bien une idée de femme! Ton plan, il me semble, présente beaucoup de failles, mais essaie-le si tu veux, du temps que tu atteints ton but…Je met donc Malfoy à ta disposition.

Satisfaite, Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle n'espérait pas tant! Malfoy à sa disposition! Ça

promettait d'être croustillant!

-Je vais l'en informer sur le champ, dit Voldemort.

Quelques minutes après, Malfoy junior apparu, s'inclina devant son Maître, puis salua la

demoiselle d'un signe de tête.

-Drago, fidèle Mangemort, j'ai une mission à te confier. Granger tente de séduire Potter, selon mes ordres, elle dit que tu pourrais lui être utile, alors tu l'aideras, tu feras tout ce qu'elle te demandera, et tu seras aussi récompensé qu'elle si elle arrive à ses fins. En cas d'échec, tu seras punis tout autant qu'elle.

Drago déglutit péniblement.

« _Non mais pour qui elle se prend, celle là! Sous ses ordres? Elle a du culot la Sang de Bourbe! Un Malfoy domine toujours, je ne vais pas jouer l'elfe de maison pour mademoiselle! Gggrrr…ça ne fait rien, je m'occuperai d'une petite vengeance plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres soucis. »_

_-Bien Maître, je ferai selon vos désirs, comme toujours…_

_« lèche botte! »_ pensa la brune.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux ados sortirent du Manoir puis transplantèrent chacun de leur côté.

Hermione arriva au Terrier quelques secondes plus tard. Elle entra et croisa Molly :

-Hermione, ma chérie, dépêche toi de finir ta valise, demain, levé à 6h pour tout le monde! Ta balade était bien longue dis-moi, tu n'as pas attrapé froid au moins?

**OO**

**OOooOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooOOooOOooOoOoOoOooOOooOO**

OO

-Dépêchez-vous, par Merlin ! Vous tenez à le rater? Siffla Molly à la petite troupe qui courrait derrière elle.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle, mais comme d'habitude, ils étaient partis en retard et

craignaient de rater le Poudlard Express. Les vacances étaient finies et, malheureusement, il

fallait retourner à Poudlard et reprendre les cours. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal sur le

Quai de la voie 9 ¾, eurent à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Arthur et Molly, montèrent

Dans le train qui démarra quelques secondes après qu'ils aient hissé Gini bord. Ils

avancèrent jusqu'à trouver un wagon presque vide, celui de Neville. Ils s'installèrent à ses

côtés, heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu après toute cette cavale.

-vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Leur demanda Neville.

Sur ce, ils engagèrent la discussion, qui dura jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard. Une fois

Arrivés, ils dînèrent puis rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. La journée, bien que peu remplie, avait

Été fatigante, et tous furent ravis d'aller dormir.

………………………………………...

**Et bien voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**Passez par la p'tite case en bas à gauche Svp, ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt! **


	3. Pris au piège et inversement!

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Les paroles en italique correspondent toujours (ça n'a pas changé) aux pensées des personnages, qui ne sont pas à moi, d'ailleurs…mais je fais mumuse avec! Niark!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Pris au piège...et inverssement!**

OOo

Le lendemain matin, tous se réveillèrent fatigués, encore habitués au rythme des vacances :

on se couche tard et on se lève très tard.

Il était 7h30 du matin quand une masse d'élève, marchant comme des zombis, avancèrent

en direction de la Grande Salle, mal réveillés, pour se remplir l'estomac à fin d'affronter la

dure journée de cours qui les attendait, pour la plupart.

Draco Malfoy n'échappait pas à la règle, et il s'installa à la table des Serpentard de très

mauvaise humeur. Il découpait une orange quand les hiboux firent irruption dans la salle,

leurs becs chargés de courrier. Un grand hiboux gris qu'il ne connaissait pas passa au dessus

de lui et lâcha une lettre dans son assiette, sur ses toasts. Malfoy grommela, attrapa la

lettre et l'ouvrit :

« _Draco, _

_Pourrais-tu me rejoindre ce soir, à 20h, devant le tableau qui mène aux cuisines du deuxième étage? J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler, _

_Hermione. _»

Il soupira : sa mauvaise humeur s'accentuait, pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'elle vienne lui gâcher la journée?

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent à contre-cœur vers les cachots, ils commençaient la

journée avec deux heures de cours de potion avec…les Serpentard, pour changer! Ils

s'installèrent et Rogue entra, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui. Il s'installa à son bureau et aboya :

-Aujourd'hui, vous avez tous intérêt à vous concentrer sur ce que vous allez faire, nous allons réaliser une potion plutôt difficile, mais susceptible de tomber le jour de vos ASPIC. Les ingrédients sont déjà sur vos tables, vous travaillerez individuellement, et les instructions sont au tableau. La potion en question est très utile, elle permet d'affaiblir considérablement une personne, en quelques secondes, sans que celle-ci puisse s'en remettre, l'antidote étant très difficile à trouver. Je vous conseille de réussir votre potion, car je prendrai un élève pour la tester à la fin du cours….QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE LA, BANDE DE LARVES? ALLEZ-Y!

Les élèves se précipitèrent alors sur leurs chaudrons, les yeux rivés sur les instructions au

tableau, les mains pleines d'ingrédients, et la préparation des potions d'affaiblissement commença.

Longtemps, des fumées chaudes s'échappèrent des chaudrons, des odeurs toutes les plus surprenantes les unes que les autres venaient flotter dans l'air, et les élèves, en sueur, rouges par la chaleur des potions étaient paniqués et regardaient incessamment leurs montres pour ne pas rater la minuterie.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le professeur Rogue leur annonça :

-C'EST FINI! Eteignez vos feux et remplissez un échantillon de votre potion dans une fiole, puis apportez-là moi.

Ils apportèrent leurs potions au bureau de Rogue, puis se rassirent en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas désignés pour tester la potion. Il balaya la classe du regard puis murmura :

-Voyons voir…voyons…mais oui, bien sûr! POTTER, VENEZ LA!

Evidemment, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne, mais le reste de la classe ne put

s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Harry se leva, pas plus surpris que les autres,

s'avança vers un Rogue plus qu'heureux à l'idée de « torturer » Harry, mais bien sûr, il le

faisait uniquement pour raison pédagogique, cela va de soi…

-Buvez! Dit -il en tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert foncé à Harry, qui avala tout d'un trait.

_-Autant en finir vite, après j'aurai la paix, le vieux grincheux sera content et je pourrai me casser de là! Courage, mon vieux! On se bouche le nez et on y va!_

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis s'écroula par terre, où il vomit plusieurs fois, sous le regard effrayé de la classe.

_-C'est tout simplement délicieux, _pensa Severus_, je devrai lui en verser dans son jus de citrouille tous les matins, il ferait moins le fier, le sale arrogant prétentieux ! Potter, Potter…mauviette, regarde-toi, tu ne vaux rien!_

Mais il fut tiré de ses joyeuses pensées par les cris et les protestations des Gryffondors

indignés.

Alors il se dirigea vers ses armoires, pris un petit flacon bleu dont il versa le contenu dans la

bouche de son élève très mal en point.

_-Si vous saviez, Potter, comme cet antidote rare est coûteux! Quel gâchis de l'utiliser pour votre simple personne!_

Pour son plus grand malheur, Potter se releva, un peu sonné certes, mais en bon état dans

l'ensemble. La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin du cours, et ils sortirent. Dans le couloir, on

entendait Ron, furieux, qui hurlait à tout bout de champs:

-mais quel enfoiré! C'est dégeulasse! Oh le bâtard, je vais en faire de la pâtée pour hippogriffes!

Hermione, elle, dit d'une voix lassée :

-oui, c'est vrai qu 'il abuse, là! Non mais franchement…!

_-Et le petit Survivant va encore faire le grand blessé toute la soirée, et qui est-ce qui va devoir s'en occuper? Ron et moi, forcément! Il ne faut pas exagérer, il n'en est pas mort! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il faut bien le remettre à sa place de temps en temps, ça lui dégonfle les chevilles! _pensa Hermione.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident, et Hermione essayait de ne pas avoir l'air

Trop exaspérée quand Harry se plaignait de Rogue. Cependant, la fin de la journée arriva

Rapidement, et ils allèrent dîner, et, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, ce fut le défilé à leur

table, car tous venaient (sauf les Serpentard, bien entendu!) exprimer leur colère à Harry à

cause de ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin. A la fin du repas, ils regagnèrent leur salle commune

Pour travailler. Le temps passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé, et à 19h50, la brune dit

À Harry et Ron qu'elle allait récupérer un parchemin qu'elle avait oublié dans la Grande Salle.

-Ne reviens pas trop tard chérie, d'accord? Lui dit son « petit-ami ». Je t'aime. Et il

l'embrassa, à son plus grand dégoût, mais elle répondit au baiser le plus naturellement possible.

-Ne t'en fais pas _mon cœur, _J'en ai pour deux minutes!

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant le tableau de la poire, où elle attendit Malfoy, qui arriva 5 minutes après elle.

-Allons à l'intérieur, dit celui-ci, nous serons plus tranquilles.

-Bonsoir Draco, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, lança-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et chatouilla la poire qui coulissa pour les laisser entrer. Il entra dans les

cuisines, suivit d'Hermione. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois elfes qui terminaient de ranger.

-Bonsoir monsieur, mademoiselle. Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait vous faire plaisir?

-Un café. Granger?

-Rien, merci.

Les elfes réapparurent avec un café et un assortiment de petits gâteaux.

-Maintenant, laissez-nous, dit Draco.

-S'il vous plaît, ajouta Hermione.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent et sortirent.

-T'es vraiment pathétique, tu le sais, ça? Dit le blond en avalant une première gorgée de café.

Elle ignora sa remarque et dit :

-mon but n'était pas de convaincre le Maître de m'autoriser à te manipuler comme un pantin, je t'assure. Mais il faut que tu m'aides, il faut présenter Lara à Ron, et vite, si possible.

-et pourquoi tu ne peux tout simplement pas tromper « l'homme de ta vie » avec Potter? Pas besoin de vous séparer pour autant!

-Si, parce-qu'Harry ne voudra jamais de moi si je sors avec son meilleur ami, tu sais comment il est, fleur bleue et compagnie…Tu vas m'aider?

-de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. On peut se retrouver ensemble pour le cours de potions de demain, si tu veux, je sais que Rogue a prévu une séance en petits groupes, mais il faut que t'arrives à convaincre Weasmoche et Potty.

-je me débrouillerai, mais toi, t'as plutôt intérêt à être aimable avec eux, je ferai en sorte qu'ils le soient avec toi. Et essaie de savoir ce que Lara pense de Ron, fais un peu de propagande, vante lui ses mérites, je sais pas moi!

-ça va, ça va, je sais y faire avec les filles quand même. Dis, Granger, ça te dégoûte pas trop de te retrouver dans le pieu de la belette? Ricana -t-il.

-je croyais que tu t'étais décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom?

-oui, mais j'aime bien t'appeler Granger de temps en temps, ça ne va pas te tuer!

-faut que j'y aille avant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, à demain Draco, dit la brune en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Malfoy se leva lui aussi et sortit à son tour des cuisines.

-Salut.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, et Hermione arriva un peu plus tard dans la salle

Commune, où seuls Harry et Ron étaient encore debout.

-Bah alors, mon cœur, t'en as mis du temps! Dit Ron en l'enlaçant. T'as ton parchemin au moins?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, répondit-elle en serrant Ron à son tour. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire : que diriez-vous de vous mettre avec Draco et Lara pour le cours de potions de demain?

-C'est un cours en groupes? Demanda Ron. Et pourquoi ça?

-S'il vous plaît…juste pour cette fois, vous n'en mourrez pas, et laissez une chance aux Serpentard, fais ça pour moi Ron, tu m'aimes, non?

-Bon, ok ok, renonça celui-ci. Harry m'avait dit que vous en aviez déjà discuté.

-Harry? Tu veux bien? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix attendrissante.

-Heu…à la moindre tentative de quoi que ce soit, je lui fous la tête dans son chaudron, on est bien d'accord?

-Merciiii, dit leur amie dans un grand sourire. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et donna à Ron

Un baiser passionné, avant de leur dire qu'elle allait se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils eurent cours de potion, et, comme prévu, ils durent se répartirent en

groupes de 4 à 6 élèves. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lara et Draco se mirent donc ensembles. Ils

s'assirent et Hermione demanda à Draco de venir avec elle chercher des ingrédients, elle le prit à part et lui dit :

-Alors?

-Apparemment, la belette est « sexy », ça me dégoûte…dit-il en mimant un vomissement.

Hermione afficha un grand sourire :

-mais c'est merveilleux! Ça nous facilitera la tâche…

-mais ne crois pas que ça à été facile, dit le blond, j'ai mis des heures à lui faire avouer, elle tient à sa fierté de Serpentard, elle n'osait pas me dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Comme je n'avais pas que ça à faire, j'ai utilisé l'Occlumancie, puis je lui ai dit que j'avais vu dans son esprit que Ron lui plaisait.

Ils retournèrent à leur place avec les ingrédients, et Draco constata avec ravissement que la

belette fixait Lara du regard, qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, et il rougissait…C'est vrai

qu'elle était assez jolie : de longs cheveux châtains descendaient en boucles sur son dos, elle

était petite, avec des yeux noirs à demi cachés par une frange, et un beau sourire qui

rehaussait ses -peu nombreuses - taches de rousseur. Au bout de quelques temps, la jeune

fille sembla se rendre compte du regard de Ron fixé sur elle, car elle lui demanda :

-heu…oui?

Ron, gêné, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre :

-heu, je, bah, en fait…t'as de beaux cheveux!

-_NON MAIS QUEL CON, _pensa Ron, _T'AS VRAIMENT RIEN D'AUTRE A DIRE? ELLE VA TE PRENDRE POUR LE DERNIER DES ABRUTIS! T'ES NUL COMME DRAGUEUR…………..attends? Dragueur? Non, non, _sereprocha-t-il_, j'aime Hermione, je m'en fou de l'autre Serpentard, c'est juste qu'elle est mignone…tout simplement!_

Mais quelques secondes après, une petite voix intérieure vint lui titiller l'oreille :

_-Qui est-ce que t'essaies de convaincre là? Non seulement t'es un mauvais dragueur, mais tu ne sais pas mentir! Tu sais qu'Hermione s'en fou de toi, ça se sent à des kilomètres! Et puis tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas de l'amour, elle te plait simplement…comme Lara! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec elle? Va avec l'autre! En plus, tu la mates devant ta copine, bonjour la délicatesse!_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Lara qui lui répondait :

-merci…c'est gentil…

-Harry, Draco, venez, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à attraper le livre qu'il nous faut! Je le vois d'ici, il est beaucoup trop haut, vous venez me donner un coup de main? Demanda Hermione, qui voulait simplement trouver un prétexte pour laisser Ron seul avec Lara.

-Mais, Mione, t'as pas besoin de deux personnes pour un livre! Répliqua Harry, occupé à peser de la poudre.

Draco, qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir, répondit :

-je vais t'aider Hermione, viens…

Tous deux se levèrent, et, au passage, la brune renversa, COMME PAR HASARD, la poudre

qu'Harry pesait quelques secondes plus tôt. Rogue, surveillant ses élèves comme un radar,

profita de l'occasion, et réagit au quart de tour :

-POTTER! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Harry, soupira, se leva, et se dirigea vers le prof, pendant qu'Hermione, qui murmura un

petit « désolée », se dirigeait avec Draco vers la pile de livres de potions située au fond de la

salle. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Lara, seuls et paniqués, ne soufflaient pas un mot, trop

embarrassés par la situation… Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, Lara demanda :

-tu…tu…

-je…? Répliqua le roux, plein d'espoir.

-tu peux me passer la balance, s'il te plaît? Dit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas dire cela, mais elle était trop mal à l'aise pour dire autre chose.

-Oh, bien sûr…la voilà, dit-il, déçu, en lui tendant la balance.

Elle la prit puis se lança :

_-allez pauvre cloche, réagis! Dit lui autre chose, n'importe quoi, j'en sais rien, mais bouge toi!_

_-_ et sinon, on pourrait peut-être…faire un tour dans le parc…après, heu, les cours,…si ça te dit bien sûr, ne te sens surtout pas obligé, je disais juste ça comme ça, ne pensa pas que…

Elle s'était mise à parler précipitamment, de peur qu'il refuse sa proposition, mais son flot

de paroles fut interrompu par Ron :

-avec plaisir!

-on peut se retrouver à 18h, dans le parc?

-si tu veux…mais n'en parles pas à Hermione s'il te plaît…

-Évidemment!

Ce fut à se moment là qu'Hermione et Draco revinrent, un livre poussiéreux à la main, s'asseoir. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas un hasard, la jeune gryffondor avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle puisse suivre la conversation!

-Alors, on s'y met? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. On a le bon livre, ça devrait aller, même si c'est assez compliqué…

Ils se mirent alors à la préparation de leur potion, et furent rejoints par Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

-Deux semaines de retenue…dit il, l'air désespéré…

-Courage mon vieux! Lui répondit Ron, compatissant.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, ils finirent enfin leur potion, qui ne paraissait pas si désastreuse que ça, à vue d'œil…

Ils sortirent épuisés des cachots, et Hermione prit Draco à part :

-merci, ça m'a l'air bien parti tout ça…!

-Oui, et tâche de ne pas oublier que tu me dois un service Hermione, je t'aide beaucoup, après tout…

-en même temps, tu n'as pas le choix! Fit-elle remarquer au blond.

-Non, mais je pourrais facilement te rendre la tâche impossible, ce n'est pas compliqué…j'exige donc une dette!

Hermione frissonna d'un coup…elle connaissait assez Draco pour savoir qu'il pouvait faire de sa mission un enfer, tout en faisant semblant de faire son maximum!

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air insolent.

-Disons simplement que je te souhaite d'être toujours en forme une fois que Potter t'aura sautée, t'auras encore du boulot…avec moi!

-PPPfff, souffla celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel, très drôle Malfoy…

-Hermione, chérie, tu viens? On va être en retard! Appela Ron.

Elle bouscula volontairement Malfoy et rejoignit Ron qui s'empressa de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilaaaaa, vous en pensez quoi? **

**Au fait, vous voudriez que ça se passe comment entre Hermione et Draco?**

**Une p'tite review??**

**S'il vous plaît??**

**A bientôt.**


	4. Qui aime bien châtie bien

**Coucou les lecteurs! **

**Déjà, un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir et c'est archi-motivant pour écrire la suite, ça me donne des ailes, donc merci ! J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la relation Draco-Hermione, et vous avez l'air d'en avoir tout autant…ça promet! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre IV et donnez moi vos impressions !**

_

* * *

_

OooO

_**CHAPITRE IV : Qui aime bien châtie bien…**_

_OoO_

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle commune des

Gryffondors, profitant de la chaleur du feu de cheminée en cette fin d'après-midi plutôt

fraîche. Harry était occupé à finir ses devoirs de métamorphose, tandis que Ron et

Hermione, enlacés sur un canapé, discutaient à propos des prochaines vacances.

-Ron? Demanda Harry.

-Hum? Répondit-il

-il est quelle heure?

-bah….17h27 précisément, pourquoi?

-QUOI? Cria Harry, mais j'ai ma retenue avec Rogue dans trois minutes!!!

Il laissa tomber son parchemin et sa plume, se leva précipitamment et couru en direction

du portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois de l'autre côté, il sprinta vers les cachots, et les deux

autres l'entendaient encore hurler :

-merde! Il va me tueeeeer!!!!

Ron et Hermione se mirent à leurs devoirs, même si, étrangement, Ron avait du mal à se

concentrer_…(on se demande pourquoi…^^ lol) _Le temps passa, et vers 17h50, Ron annonça, mal à l'aise :

-Hermione, mon cœur, je suis fatigué de faire mes devoirs, je vais prendre l'air en allant m'entraîner au quidditch, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde sur le terrain à cette heure-ci, d'accord?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle, faussement concentrée sur son travail, on se retrouve au dîner?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure!

Il se leva, embrassa rapidement Hermione, et sortit de la salle commune. Une fois dans le

hall, il regarda nerveusement sa montre: 17h57...

_« Allez mon vieux, vas-y! tu ne fais rien de mal, tu sais bien qu'Hermione ne t'aime pas, et de ton côté, tu veux juste la sauter, alors ce n'est pas très sérieux, vous n'êtes pas mariés, faut bien s'amuser un peu! D'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute à elle, c'est elle qui ne veut pas coucher avec toi, toi tu n'attends que ça, elle n'a qu'à se dépêcher un peu… » _pensa-t-il.

Il se regarda dans une glace, se jugea pas trop mal coiffé, et alla dans le parc. Au bout de

quelques secondes, il repéra Lara, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau noir. Il s'avança vers

elle en lui souriant, heureux que le parc soit désert : il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour sortir

se balader, tous les autres étaient au chaud! Elle le repéra aussi, et lui fit un petit signe de la

main. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, ses cheveux descendaient sur ses épaules et sa

poitrine, et ses lèvres firent à Ron le sourire le plus craquant qu'il n'ait jamais vu!

-salut, lança Ron, une fois devant elle.

-coucou, tu veux aller faire un tour près du lac? Demanda-t-elle

-oui, si tu veux…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, et ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

-c'est beau, tu ne trouves pas? Le lac paraît vraiment immense quand il fait presque nuit.

Ron, qui se fichait totalement de la beauté du lac, s'efforça de paraître intéressé par ce

qu'elle disait :

-oui, tu as raison, quelle splendeur! On dirait une reproduction d'un célèbre tableau moldu…comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà? _« arrête, t 'en fais trop, là! » _se dit-il à lui-même.

-je n'y connais rien, en peinture moldue, dit Lara.

_« tant mieux! moi non plus, mais il doit bien exister un tableau avec un lac, non? Vas-y, impressionne-la! »_

-ah oui, ça me revient! _« tu parles ! » _c'est le tableau : Clarté nocturne, du grand peintre italien…heu…Picasso! _« il était pas espagnol, celui-là? Bon, peu importe, elle fera pas la différence… » _

-waaah, quelle culture! S'exclama Lara, ravie.

-oui, je trouve ça très intéressant, l'émotion que les artistes font passer dans leurs œuvres est toujours émouvante…Mais je ne parle pas trop de mes connaissances artistiques, en général, je préfère rester modeste…

-quelle sensibilité!

_« quelle conne! Elle y croit vraiment en plus…j'ai la tête d'un type cultivé, moi? » _pensa Ron.

-attends, dit-il en s'arrêtant, t'as un cil sur la joue…ne bouge pas, je vais te l'enlever…

Elle s'arrêta aussi et laissa Ron le lui enlever. Il passa une main sur sa joue, et, ne pouvant

résister, il l'embrassa. Lara répondit au baiser, sur la pointe des pieds _(bah oui, elle est _toute

_petite, elle! ), _au grand soulagement de Ron. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils cessèrent leur

Baiser, haletants. Il la prit dans ses bras, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il trouva très doux…

* * *

La jeune fille dont il est question était en ce moment même occupée avec son travail, qu'elle terminait enfin.

_« pppfff, c'est long! Ça fait deux heures que je suis dessus, je mérite bien une pause, non? » _se dit-elle

_« allez, va te dégourdir les jambes en attendant qu'Harry et Ron reviennent. Le premier sera sûrement épuisé par sa retenue, quand au second…sûrement encore plus rêveur que d'habitude! »_

Et Hermione avait bien l'intention d'exaspérer son chéri au plus haut point. Sachant

parfaitement qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose, elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne l'obtienne pas! Ron

voulait, depuis un certain temps déjà, passer aux choses sérieuses avec Hermione, selon son

expression, qui riait intérieurement, car elle était décidée à jouer la vierge apeurée,

dans le seul but de l'embêter. Bien qu'elle soit très loin de l'être, Ron et Harry n'en savaient

rien, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir le rouquin qui espérait qu'elle se décide enfin.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un survivant épuisé pénétra dans la salle commune

des Gryffondors. Harry posa son sac par terre et s'avachit directement sur un canapé, sans

aucune classe ni souplesse, ce qui n 'étonna guère son amie.

-alors, il t'a fait faire quoi, cette fois-ci? Demanda Hermione.

-j'ai dû récurer de vieux bocaux puants, et la plus grande partie du temps je l'ai passée à retirer les vieux chewing-gums collés sous les tables avec un cure-dent…à part ça, la vie est belle.

-Bêêrrk! S'exclama-t-elle.

-tu l'as dit…au fait, où est Ron? Demanda Harry en examinant la pièce. Je ne le vois pas, il prend sa douche?

-non, petite balade pour évacuer le stress des devoirs.

-ok. Bon, une douche me fera le plus grand bien, déclara-t-il en se levant. A tout à l'heure Mione!

-salut!

Sur ce, Harry quitta la grande salle, la laissant avec ses pensées. Mais ce calme et cette paix royale ne durèrent pas longtemps, malheureusement. Environ 5 minutes plus tard, Ron débarqua à son tour, les joues roses, de la neige sur son manteau et son écharpe.

-ma belle! Alors, tes devoirs avancent bien? Il fait un froid de canard dehors!

Il enleva manteau, écharpe et pull, puis embrassa Hermione avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-oui, j'ai fini. C'était sympa le quidditch? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Oh, excellent!

-tant mieux, j'en suis ravie pour toi!…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco, allongé sur son lit, pensait à Hermione.

_« j'ai sans doute été trop direct avec elle, tout à l'heure, mais au moins elle connaît mes intentions. Je ne vais pas lui donner un bon petit coup de main sans rien en retour. Si j'aide le Maître, il me donnera la gloire, l'honneur…beaucoup de choses. Granger, elle, ne promet rien contre mes services, ce n'est que justice! De toute façon, elle ne doit certainement pas être insensible à mon charme, personne ne l'est! Mais bon, laissons faire le temps, on verra bien… » _

-Draco? Demanda une voix derrière la porte de son dortoir, vide pour le moment.

-Entre, répondit celui-ci, toujours affalé sur son lit.

Lara entra timidement dans le dortoir et rejoignit Draco sur son lit.

-Alors, c'était sympa le rendez-vous avec Weasley? Questionna-t-il

-Mais…comment es-tu au courant? S'exclama la jeune fille, très surprise.

-Déjà, commence par fermer la bouche, on dirait un poisson rouge! Et je suis au courant parce qu'à vous voir en cours de potion, tous les deux, il semblait évident que vous alliez vous revoir! Mais fait pas cette tête, y'a aucun mal à ça!

-Si…Hermione! Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Draco avec un sourire, Ron et elle ne s'aiment pas vraiment, et elle n'est pas du genre grosse rancunière rageuse, tu pourrais sortir avec Ron que ça ne lui ferait rien…elle trouverait quelque un d'autre…tout simplement!

-Tu crois? Demanda Lara

-J'en suis sûr! Confirma-t-il. Tu le revois quand?

-Tu ne diras rien à Hermione? Dit-elle l'air sévère, les sourcils froncés.

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Alors, raconte!

-Normalement, demain soir, dans son dortoir. Harry sera en retenue avec Rogue, Hermione a prévu de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque, et il a fait en sorte qu'aucun des mecs de son dortoir ne soit là…

-Ok, répondit Draco. Sortez couverts!

-Faut que j'y aille, tu me jures que tu ne diras rien à Hermione?!

-Mais bien sûr, je suis de ton côté, tu le sais bien, non?

-D'accord, salut Draco!

Et sur ce, elle descendit du lit pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard.

* * *

-Aiie! cria Hermione

-Chérie, ça va? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

-Oui…oui ça va, je vais aller boire un peu d'eau, répondit-elle.

La jeune fille se leva du canapé et avança en direction de la salle de bain du dortoir des filles.

Sa tête cognait et elle voyait légèrement flou, mais elle savait bien que ce n'avait rien d'une

simple migraine…Voldemort l'appelait, il le faisait avec plus de douceur habituellement,

mais pourquoi paraissait il si pressé et en colère cette fois-ci?

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé, plus court que le dernier, mais bon... **

**Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? **

**Exprimez-vous, les reviews sont là pour ça!**

**A bientôt…**


	5. Fête mangemorienne

_**Salut vous tous! **_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!**_

_**Voila le chapitre 5, bonne lecture!**_

_

* * *

_

_**CHaPiTrE 5 : La fête mangemorienne**_

Hermione, alertée par la puissance de l'appel, se dépêcha de dire à Ron, à travers la porte :

-Je…ça va mon cœur, juste un malaise passager. Elle ouvrit la porte pour lui sourire d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante, et reprit :

-je vais me promener dans le parc, j'ai besoin d'air…

-je t'accompagne! Dit-il aussitôt.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, toi tu reviens du parc, repose toi un peu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-d'accord, mais reviens vite, dit Ron en l'embrassant « tendrement », c'est-à-dire en collant

brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de sa chérie, lui bavant sur la bouche.

Ce baiser prit fin rapidement, interrompu par Hermione qui se dégagea de ses bras pour aller courir au dehors.

Elle couru, couru encore, jusqu'à atteindre la grande porte du hall, qu'elle déverrouilla

magiquement. Une fois dehors, elle ne sentit ni le froid, ni la neige, ni le vent, concentrée

sur sa douleur, ouvrant son esprit et désirant de toutes ses forces se retrouver près de son

maître. C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait. Elle n'avait pas la marque bien sûr, c'était beaucoup trop

dangereux si elle devait être amie avec le camp ennemi. Alors Voldemort lui envoyait une

douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, mais principalement dans sa tête, et l'intensité

de la douleur changeait selon l'humeur de son cher maître. Pour transplaner, Hermione

devait se concentrer et souhaiter voir Voldemort pour transplaner à ses côtés. Evidemment,

on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est pour ça qu'Hermione se

rendait dans la forêt interdite, loin dans les bois, jusqu'à ce que le sort anti-transplanage ne

soit plus appliqué.

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, se concentra et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait au Manoir Malfoy, résidence actuelle de Voldemort, à genoux aux pieds de celui-ci.

Étrangement, il ne lui fit aucun commentaire désagréable, et se montra même chaleureux :

-Miss Granger, quel plaisir! S'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire_._

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, là…Voldy qui sourit! Et je n'ai même pas d'appareil photo…_

-Suivez-moi, et allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être impatients de vous voir! Mais avant cela, approchez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Hermione se leva en tremblant, et s'approcha lentement, très lentement, de Voldemort.

Elle contracta ses muscles, certaine de recevoir un doloris, pour une raison x ou y. Quand

elle fut arrivée devant lui, il se leva et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Hermione n'eut pas

le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait que ce « truc » se retrouvait sur sa tête, et elle sentit

aussi un mince élastique sous la gorge, c'était plutôt désagréable. Malgré sa curiosité, elle

n'osa pas poser de questions, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire.

-Venez vous admirer, dit-il.

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena devant un grand miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la

pièce. Et là, Hermione s'étrangla…non, ce n'était pas possible! C'était une blague, juste une

blague! En face d'elle, son reflet la dévisageait bizarrement.

Sur sa tête se trouvait un horrible chapeau en carton, semblable à ceux que portent les

enfants moldus lorsqu'ils fêtent leur anniversaire. Ledit chapeau était pointu, tout violet

avec de petits rubans colorés dessinés dessus, ainsi qu'un clown qui souriait avec un air

idiot. Le petit chapeau tenait grâce à l 'élastique qui étranglait Hermione. Elle se tourna vers

son maître, et lui demanda :

-Hum, Maître, à quoi cela rime-t-il? Pourquoi ce chapeau ridicule?

-Oh, pas de cachotteries entre nous, appelle moi Tom, et ce chapeau te va très bien, allons voir les autres, maintenant!

Ni une ni deux, Hermione se retrouva dans une grande salle adjacente, où une musique

moldue retentissait dans les oreilles de la foule qui dansait. Et parmi cette foule, elle reconnu Malfoy Sénior, Macnair, Rogue…tous les mange morts dansaient, également coiffés de chapeaux ridicules comme le sien. Malfoy l'aperçu et avança vers elle en souriant :

-Hermione, je suis content de te voir! Viens danser avec nous! Depuis tout à l'heure le Dj nous passe la même chose, mais bon, espérons quand même…tu viens danser?

Sans même attendre la réponse de la jeune fille qui n'était visiblement pas très

enthousiaste, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena sur la piste, où les autres partisans de

Voldemort lançaient des grands sourires à Hermione.

Soudain, avant même qu'Hermione se soit remise de cette étrange ambiance, les gens

devinrent flous, et elle se sentit attirée vers le plafond par une force invisible. Elle se sentit

décoller, tandis qu'une voix hurlait :

-Granger, Granger!

Elle sentit aussi qu'on lui donnait des grandes claques, bien qu'elle soit la seule à voler dans la salle de bal, et personne autour d'elle.

-Réveillez-vous, bon sang!

Hermione sursauta d'un seul coup et ouvrit les yeux : elle était assise à même le sol, devant

Voldemort, qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à faire la fête avec un chapeau en carton

sur la tête…Rogue se tenait à ses côtés, toujours aussi…lui. Les cheveux gras, ce nez crochu,

cet air maussade…il n'y en avait pas deux comme ce type!

-Relevez vous, idiote, qu'attendez vous!? Beugla Voldemort.

Hermione se releva et se courba :

-Maître, quel plaisir…

-D'accord, j'avais un peu forcé sur la force de l'appel, mais de là à rester inconsciente un quart d'heure…quelle faiblesse! Typiquement féminin, ça ne m'étonne pas! Dit il sans tenir compte de son « salut ».

-Veuillez m'excuser mon Seigneur, dit aussitôt la brune, cela ne se reproduira plus, je ne suis _pas_ faible.

-Je l'espère sincèrement pour toi. Mais tout de même, quel manque de respect! Arriver devant moi endormie…certainement par ma faute, certes, mais bon….Doloris! Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, qui s'effondra en un sursaut.

Elle hurla, hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé, sentant chaque nerf de son corps en feu, chaque muscle brûlé au fer rouge, chaque millimètre de sa peau fouetté…le sort ne dura même pas dix secondes, et pourtant elle mit un certain temps à se relever, tremblante et sanglotante, sous les regards méprisants de Rogue et Voldemort.

-alors?! Du nouveau? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, maître, répondit Hermione, la respiration encore saccadée, mon plan se déroule bien, je contrôle la situation. Malfoy va bientôt m'avertir de l 'avant dernière étape, c'est-à-dire, la date du prochain rendez-vous de Weasley et l'autre. Alors je les surprendrai, et la dernière étape sera mise en œuvre : la pauvre fille au cœur brisé qui se console dans les bras du Survivant. Et…

-Maître? Demanda Rogue en lui coupant la parole, pourquoi doit-elle mettre Potter dans son lit? Quel intérêt?

Hermione le regarda d'un air indigné, non seulement il lui avait coupé la parole, mais en plus il se mêlait de ses affaires à elle ! Elle fut ravie que Voldemort lui fasse remarquer…

-mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Severus! Tu es bien trop curieux…as-tu envi de subir la même punition qu'elle?

-non, mon Seigneur, veuillez m'excuser…

-bon, où en étiez-nous? Ah oui! Bon, veuille à ce que tout se déroule vite et bien, je me fous de tes plans et de ce que tu fais tant que tu arrives à ce que je t'ai demandé, tu n'as plus que deux semaines! Je t'ai assez vue, retourne à Poudlard!

-Bien maître, dit Hermione en s'inclinant.

Ceci dit, elle se retira de la salle, se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, et transplana.

Une fois dans arrivée dans la sombre forêt interdite, elle sortit sa baguette, sur ses gardes,

et couru jusqu'au château. Elle avait froid, mais elle était très pressée, pour les bonnes

raisons qu'elle était censée n' être partie que pour quelques minutes, et aussi parce que la

forêt était remplie de grosses bébêtes qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser. Les Aragog et

compagnie, c'était bien pour Hagrid, mais elle…elle en avait une trouille pas possible! Au

bout d'un certain qui lui parut interminable, elle se retrouva en face du château, où elle

aperçu à son plus grand malheur Rusard et miss Teigne en train de fouiner les environs. Elle

se cacha derrière un épais tronc d'arbre et pria pour qu'ils déguerpissent au plus vite. Au

bout de dix minutes, ils étaient toujours là et elle se décida à agir. Elle pointa sa baguette

vers la lisière de la forêt et murmura un sort qui eut pour effet de créer un magnifique jeu

d'ombre parmi les arbres et les buissons.

-Regarde, cria Ruchard son chat, il y en a certainement par là, ah! Les crapules! Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps! Ils vont s'en prendre une belle…dit-il en agitant sa main.

Il s'avança en boitant vers les bois, suivi de près par son affreux chat, et Hermione en

profita pour se jeter hors de sa planque et foncer jusqu'au château. Elle traversa le grand

hall, s'apprêtant à monter un escalier pour rejoindre la grande salle, quand elle sentit une

grande main se plaquer brutalement sur sa bouche et un bras la serrer autour de la taille

contre un corps inconnu. Elle tenta de se dégager pour se retrouver face à son agresseur,

mais rien à faire, il la tenait trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse bouger.

-Du calme! Dit celui-ci, tiens toi tranquille et tais toi!

Elle connaissait cette voix…

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**

**Une petite idée sur l'identité de la personne?**

**Une review? S'il vous plaît?**

**Bisous!**


	6. Action !

**Bonjour les lecteurs ! Nous sommes maintenant au chapitre 6, et, encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous laissez! Certains ont deviné qui était « l'agresseur » d'Hermione, donc je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s 'agit ! Enjoy it !**

**o**

**chapitre VI : Action!**

**o**

-du calme, je te dis ! Putain, tu me gonfles à gesticuler comme ça! Ce n'est que moi, Draco…

Il la lacha enfin et Hermione se retourna, puis le contempla d'un air abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte.

-toi! Merlin, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang!?

-viens, je vais t'expliquer mais ne restons pas là, on pourrait nous surprendre, et l'heure du

couvre-feu est passée.

Draco prit la direction de l'escalier le plus proche, suivit de près par la jeune femme qui ne

s'était toujours pas remise de ses émotions. Ils montèrent l'escalier et il ouvrit la porte de la

salle de classe la plus proche, y pénétra, et referma la porte après qu'Hermione soit entrée.

-t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse! Lui dit-elle, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-ça va, lâche moi! T'avais l'air si concentrée, et surtout, si méfiante, que j'ai pensé qu'en t'abordant normalement, tu aurais sursauté, crié, je ne sais pas moi…bref, et en plus, Rogue traînait pas loin, je l'ai vu, alors je ne voulais pas que tu lui donnes une bonne occasion de nous mettre en retenue!

-je n'étais pas concentrée, ni méfiante, ni quoi que ce soit! Répondit-elle. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un petit peu, mais bon…moi aussi j'essayais d'éviter les rencontres, figure toi! Et tout ce cirque, c'est pour me dire quoi, au final?

-qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors à une heure pareille?!

-on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de répondre à une question en en posant une autre? Répond moi!

-ok. Lara m'a dit qu'elle comptait revoir le rouquin demain soir dans son dortoir, vidé exceptionnellement, pour l'occasion…

-hum…je vois! Non mais quel salaud!

-heu, il me semblait que t'en avais rien à faire de celui-là? Demanda Draco, sceptique.

-oui, mais tout de même! Il pourrait quand même me rester fidèle!

-mouais…

-quoi?! Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

-tu as l'air…heu…jalouse.

-jalouse!? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois! J'en ai rien à faire de ses fricotages avec l'autre naine!

-naine? Répliqua Draco. Elle est petite, mais de là à dire naine…tu vois, c'est le signe même de la jalousie! Tu t'en prends à son physique parce-que tu ne la connais pas, c'est bas…

-on t'a rien demandé à toi, ggrrrr! Tu m'agaces!

-bon, je ne dis plus rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors?

Légèrement apaisée, elle lui raconta l'appel du Maître, son évanouissement, son rêve…quand Draco l'interrompit :

-Quoi?! Mon père, avec un stupide chapeau moldu sur la tête?! Même tes rêves sont indignes du Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Elle choisit d'ignorer la remarque, fatiguée d'engueuler Malfoy et de répartir à chaque remarque qu'il lui faisait.

-donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à les surprendre demain soir, ce sera facile! Je lancerai un sort sur la porte, c'est un sort qui permet de voir à travers la porte, sans qu'ils s'en doutent, bien sûr. Je ne te donne pas le nom du sort, je suis sûre que ta petite tête n'est pas assez cultivée pour le connaître.

Malfoy ne dit rien, vexé, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

-Bon, reprit-il, et si on allait se coucher? Surtout toi, tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour bien pleurer demain soir…

-ouais, on y va…

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, sortit, suivie par Draco, et ils commencèrent à faire le trajet qui les menait au prochain escalier, où ils se sépareraient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Bon, à demain…lança-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-ouais, salut, répondit Malfoy.

Et dans un geste fin, délicat, il se pencha vers son visage pour déposer un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou, et elle frissonna malgré elle, aussi surprise par la douceur du baiser que par la fraîche odeur qui s'émanait de Draco. Merlin, qu'il sentait bon…Il se redressa et parti, sans même un regard pour la jeune fille qui restait bêtement plantée là où il l'avait laissée.

Songeuse, elle retourna dans son dortoir, essayant de chasser Draco de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la fameuse scène du lendemain.

* * *

« bip »

« biiiiip »

«BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP »

« BBiiii….VLAAAAM!

…

Ce fut de très mauvaise humeur qu'Hermione se leva le lendemain, saleté de réveil! Elle jeta

un rapide coup d'œil au « truc » qui gisait par terre, décédé à la suite d'une violente

projection contre le mur. Elle soupira, et, à contre cœur, elle ramassa l'objet en formulant un

sort, sa baguette pointée dessus. Aussitôt, le réveil « ressuscita » et elle le reposa sur sa table

de nuit. Et voilà, déjà dix minutes de perdues…elle se précipita dans la salle de bains, prit une

douche rapide, s'habilla, prit ses livres à la hâte, et descendit dans la grande salle. Elle trouva

facilement Harry et Ron du regard et vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui l'embrassa vite fait,

avant d'attaquer une énorme tartine à la confiture.

-salut! Lança Hermione

-dis-moi, pourquoi tu as les cheveux trempés? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-problème de réveil, argumenta-t-elle.

En effet, ses longs cheveux étaient toujours humides, et ses mèches bouclées dégoulinaient

dans son dos et sur ses épaules, ce qui expliquait le fait que son chemisier mouillé la

frigorifiait.

Rêveuse, elle attrapa le pot de Nutella posé sur la table, (la meilleure des inventions moldues,

selon son cher petit ami…) et se servit généreusement sur un gros croissant chaud. Quelques

minutes plus tard -quinze, exactement -, le trio quitta la grande salle, comme beaucoup

d'autres élèves, et prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose où ils avaient un cours de

deux heures en commun avec les Serdaigles. Hermione sécha et coiffa rapidement ses

cheveux, à l'aide d'un sort, quand McGonagall arriva, légèrement essoufflée, et en retard. Ils

s'installèrent et elle, derrière son bureau, leur annonça :

-bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur un sortilège plutôt complexe : le calorium, qui peut m'en parler?

Hermione leva la main, et après que la prof l'interroge, répondit :

-le calorium, de l'espagnol « calor », soit « chaleur » à été inventé par Juan Diaz au XVI e siècle, et sert essentiellement à réchauffer les aliments, de nombreux objets divers, mais aussi la température d'un pièce, et même, en cas extrême, un corps humain.

-bien. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Je vais donc vous distribuer à chacun un carré de chocolat

-que je vous déconseille de manger- dans une assiette, et vous devrez le faire fondre. Pour ceux qui y arrivent facilement, je leur donnerai des tablettes entières, qui sont bien plus difficiles à réchauffer à cause de la quantité de matière. Les indications sur le geste à effectuer et le sort à prononcer sont au tableau, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula sans problème, et Harry, Ron et Hermione

enchaînèrent les cours jusqu'à 16h30, où ils sortirent fatigués, éreintés, du cours de

sortilèges. Ron s'était comporté nerveusement tout au long de la journée, ce qui étonna

Harry, mais, étrangement, pas Hermione…ils firent leurs devoirs -là encore, un certain

rouquin avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer- et allèrent rejoindre les autres gryffondors

dans la grande salle, pour le dîner.

-vous avez prévu quoi ce soir? Demanda Ron à ses deux amis, alors qu'ils s'installaient.

-je vais à la bibliothèque, j'y resterai toute la soirée, répondit Hermione. Et vous?

-je vais à ma retenue avec Rogue, quelle question! Et toi, Ron?

-heu…je sais pas encore, je vais sûrement traîner avec Seamus et Dean, on verra bien ce qu'on va faire, répondit-il.

Malgré l'air détaché qu'il essayait d'afficher, on sentait nettement la nervosité de Ron dans sa

voix. Ils terminèrent de dîner, Harry parti pour sa retenue, Hermione pour la bibliothèque,

pendant que Ron faisait signe à ses amis qu'il était temps de vider le dortoir. Enfin seul, il se

doucha puis il se regarda longuement dans la glace, trouvant toujours quelque chose qui

n'allait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréhendait la venue de Lara. Elle arriva vingt

minutes plus tard, toquant doucement à la porte du dortoir, et Ron vint lui ouvrir,

l'accueillant avec un grand sourire, qui se voulait séduisant.

-Salut, entre! Lui dit-il.

-merci, répondit-elle en passant la porte que Ron referma rapidement

Quelques secondes plus tard, une certaine Hermione Granger, dissimulée sous la cape

d'invisibilité -emprunté sans qu'il le sache- d'Harry, jeta un sort informulé sur la porte du

dortoir des garçons pour qu'elle apparaisse transparente, pour elle seule, bien entendu. Elle

se colla juste derrière la porte et sourit de toutes ses dents :

« on va bien s'amuser, _mon coeur_… »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**Vous en voulez plus?**

**Vous avez aimé?**

**Vous avez dormi?**

**Dites-moi tout!**

**Merci!**


	7. Larmes de crocodile et marijuana

**Bonjour à tous! Déjà : joyeux Noel et bonne année! (un peu en retard, d'accord, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non?) Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais en vacances, comme vous pouvez vous en douter ^^. Encore merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours très encourageantes pour la suite! Bon, assez papoté, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer entre Hermione, Lara et Ron…**

* * *

**chapitre 7 : Larmes de crocodile et marijuana**

Hermione s'installa confortablement par terre et porta toute son attention sur la scène qui se

déroulait devant ses yeux : Ron, plus rouge que jamais, embrassait langoureusement Lara,

qu'il tenait par la taille.

« _La pauvre, pensa Hermione. Je connais assez Ron pour savoir que ses baisers soit disant _

_sensuels sont plus que pathétiques! »_

Ron, sous les yeux de sa petite amie outrée, venait de descendre l'une de ses mains qu'il colla

sur les fesses de Lara, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à celle-ci. L'autre main était

maintenant dans le dos de la jeune fille qui se cambra un peu plus pour se rapprocher de Ron.

La bouche du rouquin quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de Lara pour descendre dans son cou, où il

laissa un suçon, puis dans son décolleté. Soudain gêné par le vêtement, il se décolla d'elle

afin de pouvoir retirer le tee-shirt encombrant de sa partenaire, et le sien au passage. A ce

moment, la jeune fille décida de prendre le dessus -à la plus grande surprise de Ron et

d'Hermione- et tira Ron par le bras jusqu'au lit où elle l'allongea. Elle enleva le pantalon du

roux ainsi que sa jupe, et se colla à sensuellement à lui. Ron, qui se sentait un peu trop

innactif à son goût, repris ses caresses, sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts de Lara, et

ils furent bientôt tous les deux entièrement nus.

«_ c'est parti ! »_ murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Elle déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa

baguette, car Ron, même s'il était un abruti, n'avait pas oublié ce détail.

Celui-ci était en train de mettre le préservatif en place quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand,

laissant apparaître Hermione sur le seuil.

-Ron chéri, je te cherchais partout, je…Oh! Non! Quelle horreur!..

- Merde! Cria-t-il. Non, Hermione, attend! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Ne t'en va pas!

Mais elle était déjà partie en courant, pleurant bruyamment pour se faire entendre. Elle

descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle commune, où Parvati se leva de son

fauteuil, ainsi que Lavande, pour venir l'entourer.

-Ma pauvre chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Lavande en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui pleurait toujours autant.

-Je…Ron…snnifff, avec Lara et…mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, submergée par un flot de larmes.

-Oh, non! J'y crois pas! S'exclama Parvati, une main sur la bouche. Mais c'est affreux! Ma pauvre Hermione…

-Je…je l'aime tellement! Comment a-t-il pu? Sanglota-t-elle.

Soudain, Harry arriva dans la salle commune, et fut plus que surpris par ce spectacle : sa

meilleure amie en pleurs dans les bras de Lavande et Parvati, ce tableau n'avait rien d'ordinaire!

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda l'Elu en s'approchant.

Parvati et Lavande s'écartèrent et lui expliquèrent :

-visiblement, Weasley est un véritable salaud! Il a trompé Hermione avec la Serpentard, Lara truc machin, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, dit Parvati.

-Non! Vous vous êtes trompées, pas Ron! Il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille à Hermione! Dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Il s'adressa de nouveau aux deux filles :

-vous en êtes vraiment sûres?

-oui, c'est Hermione elle-même qui les a surpris!

-heu, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît?

-oh, bien sûr, excuse nous!

-mais, ne dîtes rien à personne, ok? Demanda Harry, l'air sévère.

-évidemment! Allez viens Lavande, on va dîner!

Elles quittèrent la salle commune, où Hermione, sanglotant dans les bras d'Harry, faisait son

possible pour ne pas rire.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler son amie, il était encore sous le choc de la

nouvelle, et n'avait aucune explication à donner à Hermione. Ce fut elle qui parla en premier:

-Harry, c'est tellement atroce! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait vraiment, que j'étais la seule à ses yeux!

-je le pensais aussi, je ne comprend pas! Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle… :

-Eh, Colin! Tu sais quoi? Ron a trompé Hermione avec une Serpentard.

-Non! Sérieux?

-Oui, si tu savais, la pauvre fille est effondrée, c'est triste à voir! Chuchota Lavande.

-C'est dingue! J'aurais jamais cru Ron capable d'une telle chose! Dit Colin.

A l'autre bout de la table des gryffondor :

-Neville?

-méchouis? Dit-il, la bouche pleine.

-je te conseille d'avaler ce que tu manges avant d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire…dit Parvati.

Neville avala sa bouchée et se pencha vers Parvati pour écouter. Elle lui chuchota quelque

chose à l'oreille, et la surprise marqua le visage du garçon joufflu.

-mais t'en est sûr? S'exclama-t-il

-si je te le dis! Répondit Parvati. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est malheureusement vrai!

* * *

-tu ne veux pas descendre aller dîner? Demanda Harry. Je suis sûr qu'avaler quelque chose te ferait du bien.

-pas faim.

-je m'en doute, mais tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement à pleurer sur tes malheurs! Montre lui que tu n'es pas tant affectée que ça par ce qu'il a fait! Tu dois lui faire voir que tu es forte, ça lui fera bien plus mal que de le faire culpabiliser par ton chagrin.

-ch'sais pas.

-mais si, allez, viens! On va aller dîner comme si de rien n'était, et tu te sentiras déjà un peu mieux.

Il se leva et aidait son amie à en faire autant. Heureusement, elle avait fini par arrêter de

pleurer, mais elle était très bouleversée. (ndl : mon œil !)

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, et, quand ils en poussèrent les portes, un silence royal

les accueilli. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues,

avaient le regard fixé sur les deux gryffondors qui arrivaient. La nouvelle avait vite fait le

tour, Parvati et Lavande étant incapables de tenir leur langue. Même chez les Serpentard, à

qui personne n'adressait la parole, étaient au courant de l'infidélité de Ron.

Ils firent semblant de ne pas remarquer le silence pesant, et allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, et les élèves retournèrent à leurs assiettes. Tandis

qu'Harry servait généreusement Hermione en purée, un bout de papier vint se poser sur les

genoux de celle-ci. Hermione vérifia que personne ne la regardait et déplia le papier :

_« tu es une excellente comédienne, je dois dire! Tu as l'air tellement abattue, j'y ai presque cru! _

_Malfoy »_

Elle sourit discrètement et enflamma le papier d'un coup de baguette. Harry se tourna vers

elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-apparemment, Lara s'est réfugiée dans son dortoir et n'ose plus en sortir, et Ron s'est installé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et il a tellement honte qu'on n'est pas prêt de le revoir! C'est pour ça qu'aucun des deux n'est présent.

Hermione ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Pendant tout le reste du repas, elle se contenta de

fixer son assiette, sans rien toucher, et de verser une larme de temps en temps. Elle quitta la

Grande Salle avant les autres et se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide. Elle entra, verrouilla

la porte, s'installa à un bureau et jeta un sort. Aussitôt, une grande assiette apparut devant

elle, garnie de pâtes recouvertes de sauce bolognaise. Elle fit apparaître des couverts, un

pichet de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un verre, et entama son repas.

_« miam! J'ai une faim de loup moi, à force de pleurer autant! »_

Là-dessus, elle rit un bon coup et avala son plat de bon cœur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait fini et somnolait presque, mais elle entendit des

bruits. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'étaient ouvertes, les élèves avaient fini de dîner et

rejoignaient leurs dortoirs. Mais apparemment, l'un d'eux avait décidé de faire exception à

la règle puisqu' Hermione le voyait se diriger vers la salle de classe où elle se trouvait. Elle

vit l'ombre déverrouiller la porte avec sa baguette, et Draco Malfoy entra.

-ah, c'est toi! Ouf, tu m'as fait peur! Dit Hermione, soulagée.

-ouais, faut qu'on parle. Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant?

Son ton était sec et il semblait de mauvaise humeur, elle se demandait pourquoi…

-mêle toi de tes affaires, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour le moment, Draco.

-alors, c'est ça? Tu crois que vais attendre gentiment le moment où je te serais utile? Arrête de rêver, Granger, le Maître à préciser que je devais t'aider, et non t'assister de temps en temps!

-c'est pas la peine de t'énerver! Dit Hermione.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux injectés de sang, s'était-il drogué? C'était bien possible,

elle savait qu'il avait pas mal de gros problèmes avec son père, en ce moment.

-JE M'ENERVE SI JE VEUX ! Hurla-t-il.

Et là, Hermione se dit qu'il n'y avait plus de doute, qu'il était bien drogué. Il lui avait déjà

confié qu'il consommait de la marijuana (et un certain nombre d'autres drogues, mais celle-là

en particulier) quand il avait envie de s'évader un moment.

-Draco, calme-toi, tu…

BAF !

La main du blond venait de s'écraser sur la joue d'Hermione dans une baffe magistrale.

Celle-ci en tomba à la renverse et s'applatit sur le sol froid et dur de la salle de classe.

-TA GUEULE, TU SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI ROGUE EST DEVENU VIOLET, ALORS NE L'OUVRE PAS, SINON JE TE BALANCE DANS UN CHAUDRON !

Même si elle était toujours sous le choc du coup qu'elle avait reçu, elle ne put s'empêcher de

rire. Draco drogué était effrayant, certes, mais aussi très drôle! Par contre, elle ne trouva pas

drôle du tout le fait qu'il s'assied sur elle en lui plaquant les mains au dessus de la tête.

-Alors, on rigole moins Chang, hein?

-moi c'est Granger, Hermione Gran…

-TA GUEULE JE TE DIS! C'EST PAS TOI QUI VA LA BOITE ET LE CAHIER, C'EST COMPRIS?

-heu…oui! C'est compris, affirma-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, Draco se pencha au dessus de son visage et

l'embrassa sauvagement.

-t'as quand même pas oublié que tu me dois ça, si? Pour tous les services que je te rend…allez, sois gentille!

-lache-moi! Tout de suite!

BAM

Encore une autre. Cette fois, Hermione se mit à pleurer. La douleur était forte et elle sentait

du sang dans sa bouche, il lui avait ouvert la lèvre inférieure.

-arrête, je sais que t'es douée pour faire semblant de pleurer, ça ne marchera pas! C'est pas le pôle Nord, ici!

Il avait beau dire n'importe quoi, il était plus effrayant que jamais. Ses yeux aux pupilles

dilatées fixaient Hermione, et celle-ci pria pour que quelque un arrive. Draco, lui, ne perdait

Pas de temps : il avait arraché la robe de sorcier d'Hermione et s'attaquait maintenant à son

pull, qu'il tentait d'enlever comme il pouvait.

-AU SECOURS, A L'AIDE !

…

* * *

**Voila voila, **

**Je peux avoir votre avis? **

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'oubliez pas la petite case verte au passage ^^**


	8. Tel père, tel fils

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Merci pour vos reviews. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que j'ai changé le résumé, j'en avais marre de l'ancien, j'en voulais un nouveau, que j'espère plus 'accrochant'. Mon seul regret est que ce nouveau résumé dévoile en partie la trame de l'histoire : tous les joujous d'Hermione, donc le suspense n'est plus à son comble, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire sera riche en rebondissements et ils ne vont pas se contenter de défiler les uns derrière les autres. Bref, voila le chapitre 8, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Tel père, tel fils.**

_Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait beau s'époumoner, personne ne semblait l'entendre._

_« c'est normal, ils ont tous rejoint leurs dortoirs, tu les as entendu sortir de la Grande Salle avant que Draco n'arrive » _se dit-elle.

Mais le problème était qu'elle devait faire vite : le jeune homme assis au-dessus d'elle

semblait s'impatienter et avait déjà arraché son tee-shirt, dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc.

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT, AIDEZ MOI! Tenta-t-elle.

-ta gueule!

CLAC!

Encore une gifle!

Elle était maintenant désespérée, mais surtout, très, très paniquée. Les deux yeux bleus-gris

injectés de sang la regardaient, l 'air sauvage. Il y eut alors quelques minutes pendant

lesquelles il ne se passa rien, strictement rien. Il la fixait, elle lui rendait son regard. Puis,

Draco parla :

-tu as peur.

-non.

-ce n'était pas une question. Ça se voit. Ça se sent.

Il était en sueur. Il le savait. Évidemment, qu'elle avait peur! Là, elle tenta le tout pour le

tout, en se promettant que cela marcherait, bien qu'elle en doute fort.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Si avec ce cris personne ne l'entendait, c'est qu'elle était cuite! Elle écouta, attentive, et

soudain elle eut un sursaut d'espoir. N'étaient-ce pas des bruits de pas qu'elle entendait? Elle

écouta de nouveau. Rien. Rien du tout. Son imagination lui avait joué un tour, voilà tout.

Hermione recommença à pleurer, de grosses larmes se noyaient dans ses yeux et coulaient sur

ses joues, ce qui eu pour effet de 'réveiller' Draco. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées,

il n'avait même pas réagi quand Hermione s'était mise à crier, il avait stoppé tous ses gestes

et cessé de la fixer. Quand il l'entendit pleurer, il reporta de nouveau toute son attention sur

elle. Pendant une seconde, Hermione crut qu'il était de nouveau humain, qu'il allait la laisser

en paix et se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais non. Pas du tout! Au contraire, il reprit sa

tâche avec plus de vigueur encore, et s'empressa de défaire les boutons et la braguette de son

propre jean. Pap pap pap pap pap pap…oui, quelque un venait vers eux! Elle n'avait donc pas

rêvé!

-AU SECOURS!

Maintenant, elle entendait la personne courir vers eux. Elle sourit et se détendit

complètement, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il l'aiderait. Pourtant, quand son sauveur

ouvrit la porte, elle perdit son sourire. Non, finalement, l'identité de son sauveur avait de

l'importance.

_« je rectifie : peu importe qui c'est, je serais ravie de voir n'importe qui, sauf LUI ! » _se dit-

elle. Sa silhouette se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, grande et droite. Hermione le regarda sans

rien dire, elle avait tellement honte! Pourquoi c'était LUI qui leur tombait dessus, elle en

soutien-gorge, Malfoy en boxer, dans cette position là?

-Monsieur Malfoy, écartez-vous! Ordonna Rogue d'une voix sèche.

-Dégage, elle est à moi, je l'ai vu le premier. Si tu la veux aussi, attend ton tour! Siffla le

blond.

-Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un ordre! Poussez vous de là immédiatement! Cria-t-il.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Rogue s'avança d'un pas rapide, attrapa le jeune homme par

l'épaule et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle où il heurta un mur de plein fouet. Le

professeur de potions donna un coup de baguette, et Malfoy se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné.

Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui dit doucement :

-vous êtes un idiot, monsieur Malfoy. Je vous avais dit d'arrêter vos conneries, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Me voila maintenant obligé d'annoncer à notre cher directeur que vous vous droguez, tout le monde s'en apercevra par une simple prise de sang. Malfoy le regarda,

étonné.

-il s'agit d'un remède moldu. On prélève un peu de votre sang avec une seringue et on l'analyse. Il sera extrêmement simple de prouver votre consommation de stupéfiants hallucinogènes!

Rogue s'arrêta, et, comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de la présence d'Hermione, il

se dirigea vers la jeune fille toujours allongée par terre, choquée. Il la regarda un instant,

puis, d'un coup de baguette, recousu son tee-shirt et sa robe de sorcier.

-levez vous, miss Granger!

Elle se mit debout tant bien que mal et regarda son professeur. Elle voulait le remercier mais

aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était toujours sous l'effet du choc.

-vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessée? Demanda-t-il, l'air peu intéressé.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

-venez avec moi, nous allons à l'infirmerie.

Elle regarda Draco.

-il peut bien rester ici quelques minutes, dit-il.

Il le ligota d'un sort et le bâillonna, en expliquant à Hermione qu'il lui avait pris sa baguette

et qu'il allait verrouiller la porte magiquement.

Rogue marcha vers la sortie, suivit d'Hermione qui lui emboîtait le pas. De là où il était,

Draco suivait Hermione du regard, jusqu'à que la porte ne se referme, le laissant seul dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil, devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Rouge de honte, elle

avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivée à Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ils discutèrent un

instant tous les trois pour choisir la punition de Draco. Ils en arrivèrent tous au même point :

il allait être viré et il le méritait. Une consommation de drogue doublée d'une tentative de

viol, même Fudge en aurait fait autant.

-Hermione, nous allons sortir un instant. M. Malfoy senior vient d'arriver, il est dans le couloir, je lui avais demandé de venir immédiatement, et nous allons nous entretenir avec lui, veux-tu bien nous accorder quelques minutes?

Hermione hocha la tête et les trois professeurs quittèrent le bureau. Une quinzaine de minutes

plus tard, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans le bureau.

-Miss Granger, souhaiterait vous faire ses excuses personnellement pour les actes de son fils. Mes collègues et moi même descendons chercher Draco, quand vous aurez fini, tu es libre de nous rejoindre ou de retourner directement à ton dortoir.

Il quitta alors la pièce pour laisser place à Lucius Malfoy qui pénétra dans le bureau. Grand et

majestueux, il se tenait comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Vêtu entièrement de noir, sa cape

descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et les seuls éléments qui ne soient pas noirs étaient ses longs

cheveux blonds, ses yeux et la boucle argentée de sa ceinture.

Hermione se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, il l'avait toujours détestée et méprisée, et ce

n'était maintenant alors qu'elle venait de faire renvoyer son fils, qu'il allait lui offrir des

fleurs! Il était imposant, non pas par sa carrure, mais il émanait de lui quelque chose

de…dérangeant. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais sa simple présence imposait un

silence royal, on sentait bien qu'il valait mieux lui témoigner du respect plutôt que de s'en

faire un ennemi. Il la toisa de haut en bas avec un dégoût prononcé dans le regard et

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Mais quelle idée avait eu Dumbledore pour la

laisser seule avec ce type!? Lucius fit tourner lentement sa canne, celle qu'il avait toujours

avec lui -avec une tête de serpent au bout -, et continua de regarder la Gryffondor sans rien

dire. La jeune fille, elle, ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à cet instant : retourner dans son

dortoir et se cacher sous sa couette, elle voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Alors qu'elle était en

train de rêvasser, une voix froide et envoûtante la sortit de ses pensées :

-Miss Granger. Alors comme ça, vous racontez à qui veut l'entendre que mon fils est un vilain garçon? Allons, je comprend votre besoin de se faire remarquer, vous voulez que l'on s'occupe de vous, comme toutes les jeunes filles de votre âge, mais je vous en prie, choisissez donc un autre bouc émissaire, ou vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Son ton était ironique et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-monsieur, je suis navrée de vous dire que je n'ai pas menti, c'est la vérité. Elle prit un peu plus confiance en elle et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

-sottises! S'écria-t-il.

-mais…!

-taisez vous, insolente!

Il s'approcha soudain dangereusement d'elle, et se pencha au dessus de son fauteuil. Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui d'Hermione, et il chuchota :

-si vous ne le faites pas de vous-même, c'est moi qui vous ferait taire. Et croyez moi, vous n'y tenez pas…

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, songeuse. Elle se dit soudain qu'elle avait

passé trop de temps à croiser Malfoy Senior sans vraiment le regarder. Elle le trouvait

attirant. Ses yeux bleus la faisaient fondre, et elle eut soudain envie de le connaître plus, de le

connaître mieux…sans réfléchir, elle répondit :

-je ne me tairais pas!

C'était de la provocation, elle le savait. Elle avait peur de lui mais elle était en même temps

curieuse de voir ce qui allait se produire.

-vous faites là une grave erreur, on ne se met pas un Malfoy à dos sans en payer les conséquences. Vous êtes en train de nuire à notre réputation. Mon fils ne sera pas renvoyé.

-trop tard, Dumbledore à dit qu'il quitterait l'établissement demain matin, lui dit-elle.

Le regard de Lucius se glaça d'un coup. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard tranchant

dans celui d'Hermione. Elle avait décidément le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas

possibles! Pourtant, elle aimait jouer avec le feu, aussi elle le regarda franchement. Elle ne

pouvait s'empecher de provoquer cet homme, elle voulait le mettre hors de lui pour qu'il

bascule du mauvais côté de la balance. Et ça ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elle percevait à chaque

instant cette lueur de désir qu'il avait dans les yeux. Il la voulait, et ce n'était pas pour

déplaire à la jolie brune. Il se rapprocha encore plus, leurs nez se touchaient presque, il était

penché au dessus d'elle, toujours assise dans son fauteuil, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose :

qu'il se rapproche encore plus. Hermione sentait bien qu'il contrôlait difficilement ses

pulsions : à chaque seconde il se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Il avait peu de points communs

avec son fils, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient toujours eu les mêmes goûts en matière de femmes. Pourtant, elle avait très peur.

-vous irez voir le directeur pour lui dire que vous avez tout inventé, lui dit-il en articulant bien chaque mot.

-non, je ne le ferais pas, vos menaces ne me font pas peur.

-dois-je les mettre à exécution pour que vous compreniez enfin?

-ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

-vous m'y obligez, miss Granger, comprenez bien que l'avenir de mon fils en dépend, ainsi que sa réputation auprès du seigneur des ténèbres.

Là-dessus, il se pencha sur elle avec la rapidité d'un serpent et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Hermione ressentit toute une panoplie d'émotions à cet instant. Un grand frisson la parcouru,

le baiser était violent, mais sensuel. Il lui faisait mal. Elle gémit doucement. Lucius lui mordit

la lèvre inférieure, possessif. elle se laissa faire, ses lèvres étaient douces et elle sentit le désir

monter en elle alors qu'il jouait avec sa langue. Elle avait toujours peur.

-monsieur Malfoy? Miss Granger?

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte, d'où la voix de Dumbledore leur parvenait.

-oui professeur? Demanda-t-elle.

-il est l'heure pour monsieur Malfoy de partir, je voudrais bien récupérer mon bureau, je repasserais dans cinq minutes, dit le vieil homme derrière la porte.

-d'accord, lui répondit Hermione.

Lucius se redressa et regarda la jeune fille :

-n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, miss, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre mes paroles à exécution, et ceci n'était qu'un préambule.

Hermione hocha la tête. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était une menace. Mais aussi une

promesse. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle regarda Lucius quitter le

bureau de Dumbledore et se elle se jura qu'elle ne reviendrait sous aucun prétexte sur ce

qu'elle avait dit : elle ne raconterait pas de mensonges, juste la vérité. Elle avait peur de cet

homme qui pouvait lui pourrir la vie en un claquement de doigts, mais elle le désirait aussi,

elle ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il exécute ses menaces, justement. Jamais personne ne

l'avait embrassée comme ça, avec autant de fougue, de désir, de passion…elle quitta le

bureau peu après lui, prit la direction de son dortoir et se regarda dans une glace au passage :

sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et elle saignait. Elle sourit. Elle continua son chemin, et,

arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, se concentra quelques minutes avant d'entrer.

Quand le portrait pivota pour la laisser passer, elle aperçut Harry qui travaillait dans un coin

de la pièce, il était seul. Elle se précipita vers lui en pleurant :

-Oh, Harry, c'est atroce!

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ne t'en fais pas pour Ron, je lui ai beaucoup parlé, il sait ce que je pense de lui, ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en ai prit plein la gueule, il faut passer à autre chose maintenant.

-non, je…sniff, tu sais, heu…malfoy

-oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Malfoy? Demanda gentiment Harry.

Hermione, entre deux sanglots, lui raconta rapidement l'histoire, ou du moins la partie qui

concernait Malfoy fils, elle ne dit rien à propos du père de celui-ci. Et Harry, choqué de ce

qu'il venait d'apprendre, prit son amie dans ses bras en se jurant qu'il serait omniprésent

pour elle. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance! Il jugea qu'il était de son devoir

d'ami de l'aider au possible et faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, après tant de malheurs.

Bref, il tombait dans le panneau…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, merci messieurs dames! **

**La sortie se trouve sur votre droite, tout en haut,**

**Cliquez sur la croix rouge et c'est tout droit! **

**N'oubliez pas de passer par la case verte qui se trouve juste en dessous de ce commentaire, ça ne coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Merci!**

**o**

**Au fait, vous en pensez quoi d'Hermione et Lucius? **

**o**

**o**


	9. Canapé En Cuir Noir

**Bonjour bonjour à toi, lecteur ou lectrice!**

**Merci pour vos reviews. je suis désolée pour le retard...**

**Chapitre 9...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Canapé En Cuir Noir.**

Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait raconté ses multiples malheurs, Harry la couvait comme si elle

était en sucre. Il la suivait partout où elle allait, lui manifestait de petites attentions au

quotidien, si bien que la jeune fille le trouva très vite collant. Cependant, elle se garda bien de

le lui faire remarquer, elle avait besoin du soutient de son ami pour concrétiser son plan.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune,

ils entendirent un coup sec et rapide frappé à la fenêtre. Harry se leva, ouvrit, et un hibou

entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, gris tacheté de noir, et se dirigea vers Hermione où il lâcha

une enveloppe sur ses genoux, avant de repartir par la fenêtre qu'Harry referma juste après.

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ainsi elle ne

s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre de cette personne-là. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia

la lettre, et, voyant la signature, la rangea dans sa poche.

-Harry, je vais monter me coucher, d'accord?

Elle embrassa son ami et fila dans son dortoir. Harry se doutait bien qu'elle voulait

simplement un peu de tranquilité pour lire sa lettre, et il ne lui en voulu pas. Elle avait beau

être sa meilleure amie, elle avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

Une fois confortablement installée sur son lit, elle reprit la lettre en main, le cœur battant.

L'écriture était fine, soignée, et l'encre d'un vert foncé.

Elle inspira un grand coup et lut, s'attendant au meilleur comme au pire :

_« Mademoiselle Granger,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après discussion avec le directeur, mon fils a obtenu le droit d'avoir un procès pour se défendre et tenter de garder sa place à Poudlard. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, l'avocat que nous employons est le meilleur d'Angleterre, vous aurez donc quelques difficultés pour plaider votre cause. Cependant, dans un élan de mon aimable générosité, je vous propose une solution autre que celle du procès, qui ne ferait que vous humilier (à nouveau) inutilement : Je vous attends au Manoir Malfoy demain soir, à 20h précises, pour que nous rédigions ensemble un témoignage qui affirmera que vous avez menti, signé de votre main, bien sûr. Le directeur a accepté, exceptionnellement, qu'un élève quitte le château, je lui ai dit qu'il serait souhaitable que nous préparions le discours du procès ensemble. Si vous continuez à vous entêter, je peux également me débrouiller pour vous faire mal voir auprès du Maître, je serai ravi de mentir dans le but de vous créer des ennuis. J'insiste sur le fait qu'un procès serait totalement inutile : vous passerez pour une menteuse grâce au travail de mon avocat, nous perdrions tous du temps, et vous serez humiliée publiquement, car je ne pense pas que cela vous ferait plaisir de vous retrouver à la une de la gazette du sorcier le lendemain, étant donné que tout Poudlard lit ce journal. Soyez donc à l'heure demain, j'ai horreur du retard._

_Lucius Malfoy. »_

Oula!

Gloups…

Hermione était furieuse, mais avait-elle le choix? Il avait raison, elle ne tenait pas à ce que

toute l'école le sache!

Elle prit sa douche rapidement et se coucha. Elle fit beaucoup de cauchemars dans lesquels

était impliqué Lucius Malfoy. Cauchemars ou rêves?

* * *

Le réveil de la jolie brune sonna beaucoup trop tôt à son goût : 6h45. C'est pas humain de

faire lever les élèves à cette heure là! Elle s'assit dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et se rappela

de sa lettre. On était déjà « demain ». 20h…comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire! Elle

s'habilla vite fait et rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la grande salle où ils avaient gardé une place

à leur amie pour le petit déjeuner. A peine fut-elle assise qu'une enveloppe blanche atterrit

dans son bol de céréales.

_« décidément! Le courrier m'aime bien! »_

Elle l'ouvrit et vit avec soulagement (ou déception?) qu'elle n'était pas signée Lucius Malfoy.

« _Mademoiselle Granger, _

_En rapport avec le procès de Draco Lucius Malfoy, je vous prie de vous présenter à mon bureau ce soir à 19h55, par lequel je vous amènerait au Manoir Malfoy._

_Bien cordialement, _

_Professeur Dumbledore. »_

Bon, rien de nouveau jusque là. Mais malheureusement, la fin de la journée arriva très vite, et

sans même se rendre compte que le temps s'était vite écoulé, Hermione contempla avec

stupeur sa montre qui lui indiquait 20h00. QUOI??? 20H00???

« MEERRRDDE! Je suis hyper en retard, je vais me faire tuer! »

Sans même prendre le temps de dire à ses amis où elle allait, Hermione se précipita au bureau

du directeur où elle arriva toute essoufflée à 20H07.

Sans même la saluer, le professeur Dumbledore lui désigna la cheminée où des flammes vertes crépitaient.

-Dépêchez vous un peu, vous êtes attendue!

Elle ne répondit pas (pas le temps!) et fonça dans la cheminée. Elle atterrit quelques secondes

plus tard sur un carrelage froid, sur les fesses. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne

pour voir sa lamentable entrée. La demoiselle se releva, enleva la poussière de ses vêtements

et regarda autour d'elle. Un grande pièce très peu meublée, du carrelage blanc d'une propreté

impeccable, des murs beige, quelques canapés…c'était quoi ça, une salle d'attente? Comme

elle ne savait que faire, elle avança en direction de la partie meublée de la pièce, où se

trouvait deux canapés, un fauteuil, une table, et un miroir accroché au mur. Elle y regarda son

reflet et gémi : elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, décoiffés, rebels,

hirsutes. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de sa course dans Poudlard, de la suie s'était

installée sur ses vêtements à cause du voyage, et ceux-ci étaient tous froissés. Bref, elle

n'était absolument pas présentable. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier,

jeta quelques sorts et se contempla à nouveau : c'était quand même mieux! Elle sourit à son

reflet. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant lisses, soyeux, et flottaient sagement le long de ses

épaules. Son teint avait reprit une couleur normale, la suie avait disparue, et elle avait

remplacé sa robe d'école par des vêtements moldus: un pull à col roulé gris, un jean et des

escarpins noirs, c'était tout de même plus classe que sa vieille robe! Étant donné qu'il n'y

avait toujours personne, Hermione s'installa dans l'un des canapés, celui de gauche, mais ils

étaient tous identiques : en cuir noir. Cinq autres minutes passèrent quand elle entendit enfin

du bruit elle la porte s'ouvrit. Un elfe de maison appela Hermione :

-Miss, Monsieur Malfoy va vous recevoir, veuillez me suivre.

La jeune femme se leva et suivit l'elfe dans plusieurs couloirs qui se succédaient dans

l'immense manoir. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une porte que l'elfe ouvrit pour laisser passer

Hermione. celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce et l 'elfe referma la porte sur elle. Lucius Malfoy

était assis dans un fauteuil rouge, mais il se leva pour l'accueillir. Ils étaient dans une sorte de

bureau, le mobilier en tout cas, semblait être fait pour : un grand bureau, un fauteuil de

chaque côté, encore deux canapés, une cheminée, une table basse, mais en revanche une riche

décoration. Un certain nombre de tableaux étaient accrochés, plusieurs vases et sculptures

visiblement coûteux ornaient les meubles, et tout avait été choisi avec soin.

-vous êtes en retard!

La voix était tranchante, et Hermione jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas répondre.

-ne vous avais-je pourtant pas précisé d'être à l'heure? Gronda Lucius Malfoy.

Ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'elle était là, et il l'engueulait déjà comme une gamine. C'était mal parti…

-bon, asseyez vous.

Hermione remarqua que sa voix s'était calmée, et elle s'assit avec soulagement et il en fit de même.

-parlons donc de cette fâcheuse histoire, dit -il en croisant les mains. Et bien, qu'avez-vous à dire? Avez-vous perdu votre langue?

-je ne mentirais pas.

-si, vous le ferez. Vous savez bien que vous avez tout à perdre dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui mène le jeu. J'ai déjà rédigé votre déclaration concernant les faits, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer et dire au juge que vous l'avez écrite.

Hermione était furieuse, de quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres? Par pure provocation, elle sourit et répondit :

-non.

Visiblement, Malfoy n'était pas très patient, car il se leva du canapé et s'approcha d'Hermione d'un pas rapide. Il lui attrapa les cheveux, la tira à lui et déclara :

-j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos caprices, je ne pensait pas que vous étiez si stupide! Vous cherchez à faire éclater ma colère? REPOND, SALOPE!

-lâchez moi, dit-elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il la lâche, bien au contraire! Si la bonne fée du sexe

existe, elle dû entendre le vœux d'Hermione car l'homme, qui la tenait toujours par les

cheveux, l'embrassa. Il se fraya un chemin pour atteindre sa langue, et le baiser se fit de plus

en plus rapide. Il lécha les lèvres d'Hermione, mordit son cou, mais fut vite gêné par le col

roulé. Il enleva le pull de la belle griffondor qui se laissa faire sans résister. Il continua ses

multiples baisers sur son soutien gorge noir, sur ses épaules, son ventre…Lucius allongea

Hermione sur le canapé en cuir noir et ôta sa propre chemise, puis s'attaqua au jean de sa

partenaire, qui glissa par terre rejoindre le pull et les chaussures. Hermione, qui en avait

marre d'être passive, se redressa un peu et termina de déshabiller Malfoy senior. Haletante,

les joues rosies par tant de violence, elle retira elle-même ses sous-vêtements sous le regard

appréciateur d'un certain homme dont les yeux gris dévoraient le corps d'Hermione. Il

continua de la toucher, de l'embrasser, la caresser, sous les soupirs de la jeune femme qui

avait le corps en feu. Sans plus attendre, Lucius la pénétra sans douceur, toujours en

s'emparant de ses lèvres qu'il suçait et mordillait en même temps que ses va et vient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était écroulé sur Hermione, le souffle court, et l'enlaçait dans

ses bras. Elle, la respiration saccadée par l'effort, les yeux fermés, se laissait aller et profitait

des caresses de son amant. Il se souleva pour la laisser respirer, l'embrassa encore et se

rhabilla.

-miss Granger, je pense pouvoir compter sur votre silence, ai-je tort?

-non, je vais signer la déclaration.

-bien, elle est sur le bureau. Je suis ravi que vous soyez enfin devenue raisonnable et…

-cependant! Coupa Hermione, j'exige une condition : il est facile de mentir maintenant, mais

avec le temps, sans rappel à l'ordre de votre part, je risque d'être tentée à nouveau de dénoncer Draco, j'exige donc que vous veniez me voir de temps en temps, pour me montrer que notre accord tient toujours et pour que vous puissiez continuer à bénéficier de mon silence.

-naturellement…que diriez vous de venir au manoir, disons…une fois par moi? Je m'arrangerai avec le directeur, je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui dire.

-bien. Au fait, quel âge avez-vous? Demanda-t-elle en se rhabillant.

-vous êtes bien curieuse. 47 ans.

-au revoir monsieur Malfoy, dit Hermione qui était prête à partir.

-mon elfe va vous raccompagner. Je vous écrirais pour fixer notre prochain rendez-vous.

Lucius attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa, avant de lui ouvrir la porte. L'elfe était là

et attendait sagement Hermione pour la raccompagner. Arrivée à la cheminée, elle traversa

les flammes vertes, et, aussitôt, se retrouva nez à nez avec le directeur. Elle le regarda et

comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

-miss Granger, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave en votre absence. Il s'agit de Ron Weasley.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe?

…

* * *

**et voilà...personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux.**

**Une petite review pour la route?**

**Merci. =)**


End file.
